Odpowiedzialność
by Aerlinniel23
Summary: Azog nie odpuści tak łatwo w pogoni za zemstą na Thorinie. Czy przyjaciele zdążą uratować swego przywódcę zanim spotka go los gorszy niż śmierć?
1. Chapter 1

Thorin nie widział ani płonącego wokół lasu, ani kompanów uczepionych drzewa, ani ohydnych orków na olbrzymich wargach. Jego wzrok był skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na Bladym Orku siedzącym na grzbiecie białego wilka.

Azog.

Widok starego wroga, którego miał za martwego od wielu lat, zmroził mu krew w żyłach. Król krasnoludów był przekonany, że wódz orków nie żyje, że zgnił od ran w ciemnych lochach Morii. Nie uwierzył, gdy Wielki Goblin wspomniał Azoga, sądził, że szkaradny stwór chce go tylko nastraszyć lub mówi o kimś innym. Nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.

Z początku Thorin próbował zachować spokój, całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się, aby nie zeskoczyć z drzewa i nie zaatakować Azoga. Ale gdy sosna coraz bardziej się przechylała nad przepaścią, a na naznaczonej bliznami twarzy orka pojawił się morderczy uśmiech, Thorina ogarnęła narastająca furia. Przypomniał sobie spadającą mu pod nogi głowę Thróra, Króla spod Góry, widział w wyobraźni oszalałego z rozpaczy ojca, rwącego włosy z brody. Stanął mu przed oczami młodszy brat, Frerin, i wszyscy przyjaciele, których stracił w Bitwie o Azanulbizar. W sercu czuł złość, gniew i straszliwe pragnienie zemsty. Wiedział, że nie będzie godny tytułu Króla pod Górą, jeśli nie stanie teraz do walki ze swoim największym, obok Smauga, wrogiem. To był jego obowiązek jako króla krasnoludów, jako dziedzica rodu Durina.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ma niewielkie szanse w starciu z orkiem i wargiem, że prawdopodobnie są to ostatnie chwile jego życia. Ale nie dbał o to. Dumnie stanął na pniu walącego się drzewa, w jednej ręce trzymając Orcrista, w drugiej swoją dębową tarczę. Utkwiwszy wzrok w swoim wrogu, ruszył biegiem przez płonący las. Ziemia dudniła pod jego stopami, blask płomieni oświetlał skałę, na której stał Azog. Thorin wzniósł swój elficki miecz, szykując się do zadania ciosu wargowi, który już napinał mięśnie do skoku. Ale Orcrist nigdy nie dosięgnął celu.

Biały warg skoczył i, nim Thorin zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, przewrócił krasnoludzkiego króla. Upadając na plecy, Thorin przeklinał sam siebie, że dał się tak łatwo zaskoczyć. Ale nie dawał za wygraną. Ciężko dysząc, stanął znów na nogi, jednak w międzyczasie warg zawrócił i znowu uprzedził ruch krasnoluda. Azog zamachnął się maczugą i z całej siły uderzył Thorina w pierś, posyłając go po raz drugi na ziemię.

Thorin z trudem łapał powietrze, a z każdym ruchem klatki piersiowej przez jego ciało przebiegały fale ostrego bólu. Wiedział, że prawdopodobnie ciężka broń złamała mu niejedno żebro. Miał jednak szczęście, że maczuga nie zmiażdżyła mu mostka i nie zabiła na miejscu. Zbroja zmniejszyła siłę ciosu i ocaliła mu życie.

Krasnolud usłyszał, że wilk się do niego zbliża i poczuł jego cuchnący oddech. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści miecza, nie miał jednak dość siły, aby podnieść broń i zaatakować. Nagle poczuł mordercze szczęki zaciskające się wokół jego ciała i podnoszące go z ziemi. Tym razem zbroja go nie ochroniła. Ostre zęby warga przebiły się między stalowymi płytkami i brutalnie wniknęły z ciało Thorina. Król krasnoludów krzyknął z bólu, a las odbił jego głos echem. Biały wilk zaczął gwałtownie potrząsać swoją ofiarą, zadając jej jeszcze więcej cierpienia. Ostatkiem sił Thorin uniósł Orcrista i uderzył zwierzę w wielki pysk. Wyjąc z bólu, warg wyrzucił króla wysoko w górę, który po krótkiej chwili poczuł bolesne uderzenie, gdy spadł na skałę kilka metrów dalej.

Thorin leżał na plecach i skupiał się tylko na tym, aby mimo bólu w całym ciele, napełnić płuca powietrzem. Przez szum w uszach dotarł do niego znienawidzony głos. Nie rozumiał mowy orków, ale nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, co oznaczały słowa Azoga. Kątem oka dostrzegł zbliżającą się postać. Rozpaczliwie próbował dosięgnąć miecza, ale Orcrist leżał o kilka centymetrów za daleko.

Nagle gwiaździste niebo przesłonił cień i Thorin ujrzał nad sobą orka. Szkaradny stwór przyłożył miecz do szyi krasnoluda, przymierzając się do zadania śmiertelnego ciosu. Thorin w bezsilnej złości uderzył pięścią w ziemię, zrozpaczony, że nie może wstać i wziąć broni oraz, że przyszło mu umrzeć w taki oto sposób.

Thorin Dębowa Tarcza nie bał się śmierci i zdawał sobie sprawę, że może z tego pojedynku nie wyjść żywy. Ale Azog odbierał mu coś więcej niż życie. Odbierał mu godność i honor, wysyłając jako egzekutora swojego sługusa, zamiast własnoręcznie zabić wroga w prawdziwej walce.

Ork wzniósł miecz nad głowę i Thorin wiedział, że za chwilę poczuje na szyi ostrze broni. Nim to się jednak stało, usłyszał bitewny okrzyk i nagle ork zniknął mu z oczu. Ze zdumieniem patrząc za siebie, ujrzał, że to nie kto inny, tylko Bilbo Baggins, przybył mu w ostatniej chwili na ratunek. Zobaczył jeszcze jak hobbit wbija swój lśniący błękitem mieczyk w ciało orka, a potem zawładnęły nim ciemności.

Kilkoma niezręcznymi, ale celnymi ciosami Bilbo zabił orka i szybko dźwignął się z powrotem na nogi. Stanął z uniesioną bronią przed Thorinem, gotów bronić kompana dopóki mu starczy sił. Nie wiedział skąd wzięła się w nim taka odwaga, ale nie mógł dopuścić, aby na jego oczach ork zabił krasnoludzkiego króla. Mimo pewnych nieporozumień między nim a Thorinem, darzył krasnoluda przyjaźnią i był gotów bronić go, tak samo jak pozostałych członków kompani. Wiedział, że Thorin postąpiłby tak samo gdyby to on, Bilbo, znalazł się w podobnej sytuacji.

- Proszę, proszę, jakiego wielkiego obrońcę znalazł sobie król Thorin – zadrwił Azog we Wspólnej Mowie, aby hobbit mógł go zrozumieć. – Ale muszę ci podziękować, niedorostku. Masz rację, zabicie go na miejscu to zbyt łagodna kara za utratę reki. Sprawiedliwie, aby krasnolud cierpiał tak samo jak ja, zanim go zabiję.

Bilbo patrzył z przerażeniem jak biały warg zbliża się do niego. Począł rozpaczliwie wymachiwać mieczem, co wywołało tylko pobłażliwy uśmiech na twarzy Azoga. Na szczęście w tym momencie Dwalin, Kíli i Fíli zdołali w końcu zejść z drzewa i ruszyli na pomoc Bilbowi i Thorinowi. Rozpoczęła się bitwa, co odwróciło uwagę Bladego Orka od biednego hobbita.

Ale Azog nie zapomniał o Thorinie. Podczas gdy przyjaciele króla byli zajęci walką z wrogami, Blady Ork szybko wciągnął nieprzytomnego krasnoluda na grzbiet białego warga. Skrzyknął kilku swoich poddanych, aby ruszyli za nim, reszcie rozkazał zabić pozostałe krasnoludy.

- Thorin! Nie! – krzyknął Dwalin, widząc, co się dzieje. Z jeszcze większą furią niż przedtem zaczął wymachiwać toporem, próbując przedrzeć się przez krąg orków i ruszyć w pogoń za Azogiem.

Ale stworów było za dużo i nikt z czwórki kompanów nie dał rady opuścić płonącej polany. Mogli tylko z rozpaczą patrzeć jak biały warg pędzi wśród drzew i wkrótce znika im z oczu. Krąg wokół trzech krasnoludów i hobbita zacieśniał się coraz bardziej. Czwórce odważnych przyjaciół przyszłoby niechybnie zginąć, gdyby nie niespodziewana pomoc z powietrza.

Usłyszeli łopot ogromnych skrzydeł, a potem ujrzeli jak z nieba spada olbrzymi ptak, orzeł, chwyta w szpony orka wraz z wargiem i po chwili zrzuca w przepaść. Kompania patrzyła z niedowierzaniem jak orły posyłają wrogów w ciemną otchłań pod skałą, jak przewracają na nich płonące drzewa lub wrzucają w płomienie. Zaledwie kilka orków zdołało uciec, kierując się tam, gdzie odjechał ich przywódca.

Podczas gdy część orłów atakowała wrogów, pozostałe ptaki zabrały krasnoludy z płonącej sosny, która lada chwila miała runąć w przepaść. Jako ostatni na grzbiecie orła znalazł się Gandalf. Miał zamiar poprosić króla orłów, Gwaihira, aby zostawił ich na Samotnej Skale, skąd mieliby już blisko do Wielkiej Rzeki Anduiny. Ale w tej sytuacji trzeba było zmienić plany.

Po chwili wszyscy stali na niewielkiej leśnej polanie, nieopodal płonącego lasu. Gdy upewnili się, że nikogo oprócz Thorina nie brakuje i nikt nie jest ranny, zapadła przepełniona rozpaczą cisza.

- Musimy ratować Thorina – odezwał się Kíli, w którego oczach błyszczały łzy.

- Nie możemy zostawić go na pastwę Azoga – dokończył za brata Fíli.

- Nie możemy – zgodził się Gandalf. – Gwaihirze, czy mogę cię prosić o jeszcze jedną przysługę?

Król orłów skinął olbrzymim łbem.

- Wybierz orły o najlepszym wzroku. Niech przelecą nad lasem i poszukają jakichkolwiek śladów wskazujących dokąd uciekł Azog.

Gwaihir zwrócił się do swoich poddanych i po chwili trzy młode orły wzbiły się w powietrze, lecąc nisko nad lasem. Przez jakiś czas czekali niecierpliwie, a wyobraźnia podsuwała im straszne obrazy losu, który czekał ich króla.

Po krótkiej chwili orły wróciły i przekazały wieści swemu władcy. Gwaihir przetłumaczył ich słowa na Wspólną Mowę.

- Niestety, moje orły nie zauważyły żadnych śladów. Las jest zbyt gęsty, aby z powietrza cokolwiek zobaczyć. Nie było też żadnych ognisk lub dymu, które świadczyłyby o obozowisku. Mimo, że bardzo byśmy pragnęli, nie jesteśmy w stanie wam pomóc.

- I tak już zrobiliście dla nas bardzo dużo. Dziękujemy – rzekł Gandalf.

Krasnoludy podziękowały chórem, a orły jeden po drugim wzbiły się powietrze, by po chwili zniknąć na ciemnym niebie.

- My też musimy jak najszybciej ruszać – powiedział Balin. – Azog ma nad nami prawie godzinę przewagi, w dodatku jedzie na wargu. My możemy liczyć tylko na własne zmęczone nogi.

- Mimo to, nie spoczniemy, póki nie odnajdziemy Thorina – odpowiedział jego brat.

Wszyscy chóralnie zgodzili się z nim i zaczęli sprawdzać czy ich broń jest gotowa do użytku w każdej chwili. Potem ruszyli szybkim marszem za czarodziejem, który oświetlał różdżką drogę przez ciemny las, wypatrując śladów pozostawionych przez orków.


	2. Chapter 2

_Postanowiłam zmienić drugi rozdział i trochę go wydłużyć. Wydarzenia zostaną nieco rozwinięte i zajmą teraz zamiast jednego, trzy rozdziały. Niestety, nie obiecuję szybkich aktualizacji, zaczęły się studia i mam dużo nauki. Ale będę się starać. _

* * *

Pierwsze, co poczuł Thorin zaraz po odzyskaniu przytomności, to przenikliwe zimno. Zniknęły liczne warstwy ubrania, które chroniły go przed chłodem, teraz miał na sobie tylko cienkie spodnie. Ktokolwiek pozbawił go odzienia, zabrał mu również buty.

Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niego ból promieniujący z całego ciała. Powoli otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół, na swoją pierś. Na środku znajdował się wielki, fioletowo-czerwony siniak, pamiątka po brutalnym ciosie maczugą. Na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu dostrzegł liczne, niewielkie, ale głębokie rany zadane ostrymi zębami warga. Niektóre z nich wciąż krwawiły, inne były otoczone krwiakami, w miejscach, gdzie silne szczęki zmiażdżyły miękkie tkanki.

Choć krasnolud nie miał możliwości zobaczyć swoich pleców, z bólu wywnioskował, że nie wyglądają one lepiej niż przednia część jego ciała. Nic dziwnego, po tym jak spadł z impetem na twardą skałę. I tak miał szczęście, że nie złamał kręgosłupa. Ale najbardziej dokuczał Thorinowi ból ze złamanych żeber. Każdy ruch klatki piersiowej wywoływał trudne do zniesienia fale bólu. Krasnolud najchętniej przestałby oddychać, ale było to niemożliwe. Starał sie jednak robić wdech najrzadziej jak mógł.

Nagle do jego uszu dobiegł niski warkot. Szybko uniósł głowę i ujrzał leżącego kilka metrów przed nim wielkiego warga. Z początku myślał, że zwierzę warczało na niego, ale teraz zobaczył, że bestia po prostu śpi. Ostrożnie rozejrzał się po okolicy. Znajdował się na rozległej polanie otoczonej gęstym lasem. Po przeciwnej stronie siedziało kilku orków, inne stały na straży wokół polany. Trzy wargi pomagały w pilnowaniu, reszta odpoczywała w promieniach słońca.

Thorin próbował wstać i dopiero wtedy zorientował się, że jest przywiązany do drzewa. A więc Bilbo uratował mi życie, tylko po to, bym znalazł się w niewoli u orków, pomyślał krasnolud. Ale nie czuł urazy do hobbita. Był mu wdzięczny i miał nadzieję, że ich włamywacz nie zapłacił za swój bohaterski czyn najwyższej ceny.

Jego myśli od razu podążyły do przyjaciół, a szczególnie do Fílego i Kílego. Wyobraźnia podsunęła mu obrazy ich martwych ciał, roztrzaskanych na skałach pod urwiskiem lub zmasakrowanych orkowymi mieczami. Przynajmniej ich śmierć była szybka, pomyślał. Nie cierpieli, co na pewno miałoby miejsce, gdyby trafili w ręce orków, tak jak ja.

Szybko jednak otrząsnął się z tych ponurych myśli. Kíli i Fíli żyją, tak samo jak reszta moich towarzyszy. Na pewno niedługo tu przyjdą, nie zostawią mnie na pastwę orków. Nie wolno mi tracić nadziei, skarcił się w duchu.

Mimo, że sytuacja kompanii była rozpaczliwa, Thorin kurczowo trzymał się nadziei, że jego towarzyszom udało się w jakiś sposób przetrwać. Czarodziej zawsze miał w zanadrzu jakieś sztuczki, które już nie raz uratowały ich z opresji. Tymczasem mógł liczyć tylko na siebie. Próbował uwolnić się z więzów, ale lina była tak mocno związana wokół jego nadgarstków, że jedyne, co osiągnął, to zdartą skórę na rękach. Szybko zrezygnował ze swoich starań, w dodatku próba poluzowania liny mocno wyczerpała jego, i tak już niewielkie, siły.

Thorin poszukał wzrokiem słońca i z jego niskiej pozycji nad lasem wywnioskował, że musi być późny ranek. A więc byłem nieprzytomny całą noc, pomyślał. Ciekawe, jak daleko orki zdołały ze mną uciec. Mam nadzieję, że Gandalf i reszta szybko się zjawią. Wolę nie myśleć, co te szkaradne stwory zamierzają ze mną zrobić.

Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się po polanie, wypatrując słabych punktów, które byłyby pomocne w ucieczce. Choć na razie nie potrafił uwolnić się z więzów, wciąż liczył, że może uda mu się uciec. Zaczął układać w głowie plan, który zamierzał zacząć realizować, gdy tylko odzyska trochę sił. Przy okazji przyjrzał się dokładniej orkom i wargom i, ku swojemu zdumieniu, nie rozpoznał w żadnym z nich Azoga i jego białego wierzchowca. Pobudziło to promyk nadziei. Bez ich okrutnego dowódcy łatwiej mu będzie przechytrzyć resztę orków.

Mimo, że orki zauważyły przebudzenie się krasnoluda, przez jakiś czas zostawiły go w spokoju. Thorin próbował wymacać na ziemi coś ostrego i twardego, dzięki czemu byłby w stanie przeciąć linę, ale jedyne, co znalazł, to suche liście i miękkie kawałki kory. Wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie poluzować więzów i wyszarpnąć z nich dłoni, zaczął przesuwać linę w górę i w dół, licząc, że uda mu się ją przetrzeć na szorstkiej korze dzrewa i zerwać.

Pracował wytrwale, mimo, że ciągły ruch rąk powodował dodatkowy ból pleców i żeber. Gdy już zaczął mieć nadzieję, że może mu się uda, jakiś szelest, na prawo od niego, przyciągnął jego uwagę. Z zarośli wynurzył się biały warg, niosący na grzbiecie swojego pana. Z ust Thorina wyrwało się krasnoludzkie przekleństwo. Nawet jeśli uda mu się przerwać linę, zawsze czujny Blady Ork nie pozwoli mu wymknąć się i daleko uciec.

Azog spojrzał na swego jeńca i uśmiechnął się okrutnie. Thorin odwzajemnił spojrzenie, patrząc na orka wzrokiem pełnym wzgardy i nienawiści. Azog podjechał do swoich żołnierzy i zszedł z wierzchowca. Usiadł i wymienił z nimi kilka zdań w ohydnej orkowej mowie. Następnie wstał i ruszył w stronę krasnoluda, niosąc w ręce coś, co wyglądało jak bukłak z wodą.

Przykucnął przed Thorinem i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.

- Chcę ci coś wyjaśnić. Nie pojmałem cię dla informacji, nie obchodzi mnie skąd przychodzisz ani dokąd idziesz. Chodzi mi tylko i wyłącznie o zemstę, chcę byś cierpiał tak jak ja cierpiałem po stracie ręki. Tak więc nie musisz się trudzić, nic co powiesz nie zmieni moich zamiarów.

Thorin nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze na myśl o czekających go męczarniach i przez moment żałował, że Bilbo nie pozwolił mu umrzeć. Szybko jednak skarcił się za takie myśli i obiecał sobie, że przetrwa wszystko i nie da Azogowi satysfakcji. Nie będzie krzyczeć ani błagać o śmierć. I wciąż kurczowo trzymał się nadziei, że jego towarzysze przybędą zanim ork pozbawi go którejś kończyny.

- Ale zanim zaczniemy… – Azog odkorkował bukłak. – Musisz być bardzo spragniony.

Było to prawdą, mimo, że Thorin starał się udawać, że wcale nie chce mu się pić. Usta i gardło miał tak suche, że oddałby teraz wszystko za kilka kropel wody.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, Azog przytknął do ust Thorina bukłak, zmuszając go do wypicia wody. Miała ohydny smak, ale w tej chwili krasnolud był wdzięczny, że dostał cokolwiek do picia.

Po napojeniu więźnia, Azog wstał i bez słowa odszedł w stronę pozostałych orków. Thorin się zdziwił, myślał bowiem, że Blady Ork nie będzie tracić czasu i od razu zacznie go torturować. Wiedział, że czekaniem Azog chce tylko wzmóc jego strach i niepewność co do swego losu. Zdołał jednak stłumić te nieprzyjemne uczucia i z powrotem skupił się na próbie ucieczki. Nawet jeśli się nie powiedzie, to przynajmniej nie będzie miał potem do siebie wyrzutów, że nie próbował.

Minęło kilka godzin, a krasnoludzki król wciąż wytrwale pracował nad przetarciem liny. Nie dawał za wygraną, ale był coraz bardziej zmęczony i wiedział, że za moment całkiem opadnie z sił. Doskwierał mu głód i pragnienie, ale nie to było najgorsze. Nie raz już w życiu zaznał głodu, podczas długich lat spędzonych na wygnaniu lub srogich zim w Ered Luin, kiedy oddawał prawie całe jedzenie Dís i chłopcom. Był zahartowany i mógł bez pożywienia spokojnie wytrzymać kilka dni. Wiedział, że orki w końcu dadzą mu coś do picia, skoro Azog chce go torturować, musi go mieć żywego. W tej chwili najbardziej doskwierał mu pełny pęcherz, a w najbliższej przyszłości nie miał perspektyw na jego opróżnienie w ustronnym miejscu. Azog by go tylko wyśmiał, gdyby poprosił o krótką wycieczkę między drzewa. Jedyne, co mu pozostało, to wytrzymać tak długo, jak da radę, choć wiedział, że prędzej czy później skończy się na mokrych spodniach. Chyba, że towarzysze szybko przyjdą mu z pomocą, na co, jak na razie, się nie zanosiło.

Próbując zapomnieć o dokuczliwym parciu na pęcherz, wrócił do przecierania liny. Po chwili musiał jednak przerwać, gdyż zobaczył, że zbliża się do niego Azog z długim nożem w ręce. Mimo woli przeszył go dreszcz strachu. Zacisnął jednak zęby i powtórzył swoją obietnicę, że nie będzie krzyczeć.

Blady Ork jednak nie miał zamiaru zadawać bólu swojemu jeńcowi. Okrążył drzewo i przykucnął przy linie krępującej ręce Thorina.

- Widzę, że próbowałeś przetrzeć linę. W tym tempie skończyłbyś może za tydzień – zadrwił. – Nie jest to co prawda niezniszczalna elficka lina, ale, uwierz mi, jest bardzo wytrzymała. Teraz nie ma to już znaczenia – rzekł, przecinając linę. – Opuszczamy to miejsce, a w nowym obiecuję, że zwiążę cię grubszą liną.

Gdy tylko poczuł, że ma wolne ręce, Thorin zerwał się na nogi i rzucił do ucieczki. Azog był jednak na to gotowy i szybko chwycił koniec liny, zwisający z ręki krasnoluda. Mocno szarpnął i Thorin leżał na ziemi, ciężko dysząc. Ork chwycił krasnoluda za jego ciemne, długie włosy i postawił na nogi. Thorin z grymasem bólu na twarzy próbował się wyrwać, jednak na darmo.

- Skoro nie chcesz iść ze mną dobrowolnie, nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru.

Azog uniósł nóż i uderzył Thorina w głowę rękojeścią broni. Potem podniósł nieprzytomnego krasnoluda i ułożył go na grzbiecie swego warga. Gdy pozostali orkowie byli gotowi do wymarszu, dosiadł bestii i poprowadził swój oddział w gęsty las.

* * *

- Którędy teraz? – zapytał Bilbo zmęczonym głosem.

Podążali tropem orków cały dzień, by teraz, przy zachodzącym słońcu, znaleźć się na dużej polanie, na której obecne były liczne ślady niedawnego obozowiska: wygasłe ognisko, resztki jedzenia, ślady dużych łap, niewątpliwie należących do wargów.

- Ślad prowadzi w tamtą stronę – Gandalf wskazał we wschodnim kierunku. – Ale zanim ruszymy, chciałbym dokładniej obejrzeć tę polanę.

Czarodziej zaczął badać ślady pozostawione przez poprzednich użytkowników polany, a krasnoludowie i hobbit usiedli na ziemi, tam gdzie stali. Wszyscy byli bardzo zmęczeni całodziennym pościgiem, zwłaszcza, że wcześniej nie zdążyli nawet chwili odpocząć po walce w królestwie goblinów. Droga przez las była ciężka, trop często znikał albo rozdzielał się i dużo czasu tracili na odnalezienie właściwego śladu. Mimo, że każdy marzył tylko o tym, aby położyć się i spać, brnęli naprzód, ponieważ chęć ocalenia Thorina była silniejsza niż zmęczenie.

- Myślicie, że odnajdziemy wujka? – spytał załamanym głosem Kíli.

- Nie wolno nam tracić nadziei. Na pewno go znajdziemy – pocieszył młodszego krasnoluda Balin.

- Ale nie wiadomo w jakim stanie – dodał Fíli.

Brat spojrzał na niego przerażonym wzrokiem.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Sądzisz, że Azog go tylko porwał. To chyba oczywiste, że zamierza go torturować, a gdy z wujka, jakiego znamy, nie zostanie już nic, zabije go. Znajdziemy go albo martwego albo oszalałego z bólu. Nie wiem co gorsze.

- Fíli, natychmiast przestań tak mówić – skarcił go Dwalin. – Nie wolno ci nawet tak myśleć. Thorin jest silny. Zanim się złamie, uratujemy go. Słyszysz?

Siostrzeniec króla skinął głową, ocierając dłonią łzy.

- Przepraszam – odwrócił się do brata. – Przepraszam, Kíli. Nie powinienem tak mówić. To dlatego, że się strasznie boję o wujka i wyobraźnia podsuwa mi same okropne obrazy.

- Wszyscy się boimy, ale nie możemy pozwolić, by strach nami zawładnął – rzekł Balin. – Myśl pozytywnie, da ci to więcej sił na pokonanie przeciwności losu. I pamiętaj, nie jesteś sam.

Fíli uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

Po chwili wrócił do nich Czarodziej.

- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego, Gandalfie? – spytał hobbit.

- Wiem na pewno, że przebywała tu grupa orków i wargów. Jestem prawie pewny, że był to Azog i jego żołnierze. Ze śladów wnioskuję, że wyruszyli stąd niedawno, może z dwie godziny temu. Zapewne mają zamiar podróżować nocą, kiedy są silniejsi.

- W takim razie musimy ruszać w dalszą drogę – rzekł Glóin, zrywając się na nogi.

- Mam inny plan – powiedział Gandalf. – Moim zdaniem powinniśmy odpocząć, przespać się przynajmniej przez kilka godzin. Jesteśmy zbyt zmęczeni, aby kontynuować pościg, nie mówiąc już o walce, gdyby do owej doszło. Stanę na warcie, a wy idźcie spać. Obudzę was za kilka godzin.

Nikt nie protestował. Wiedzieli, że w tym stanie daleko nie zajdą. Lepiej odpocząć, by później mieć siłę do dalszych poszukiwań i walki. Azog nie jest aż tak daleko przed nimi, zaledwie dwie godziny temu opuścił polanę. Z nową nadzieją w sercach położyli się na ziemi i od razu zasnęli.


End file.
